jamestown_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jocelyn and Samuel Castell
'''The relationship between Samuel Castell, the former recorder of the Virginia Company , and his high-born wife, Jocelyn Castell (née Woodbryg).' Jocelyn Woodbryg and Samuel Castell met at Oxforshire and were married in Jamestown. For Jocelyn, her marriage to Samuel was entirely political. She made her personal mission to try place to him as Sir George Yeardley’s successor: her all and every action was driven by the purpose of pleasing the governor and making him favor her husband. In order to plan her moves, she found ways of manipulating her husband in doing her biting or tell her some vital piece of information, usually taking advantage of her sexuality. For Samuel, however, his marriage to Jocelyn meant something entirely different. He expressed several times his wish to build a family and a home with her. He had a great yearning to be a father. He put up with her schemes in order to make her happy but sometimes there were too much for him to bear. Temperance Yeardley tried to aid him in this matter, by trying to separate Jocelyn from Jamestown’s politics and make her focus on her wifely duties. Early History Jocelyn Woodbryg and Samuel Castell had their first meeting back in Oxfordshire for Samuel was acquainted with Jocelyn’s brothers. Full with idealism of build a new world, Samuel conversed with Jocelyn about Jamestown and, possibly, also about the Virginia Company's project of bringing maids to make wives to the settlement. Jocelyn eventually accepted to marry him and move to Virginia in order to flee England. Throughout Jamestown |-|Season 1= Samuel awaits the arrival of his betrothal, Jocelyn Woodbryg, at the wharf with his maid, Mercy. Samuel cordially welcomes Jocelyn to Jamestown and states there is much work to be done in the settlement. Samuel drops Jocelyn off at her new residence. Later that day, Samuel takes Jocelyn to tour the fields and speaks about his wishes of being a father and building a house for them. Jocelyn, however, expresses she has no wish of bare children and seems more concerned about the powerful men around her. He points Edgar Massinger, Marshal Redwick and Secretary Farlow to her. Once they return to town, Jocelyn reveals she dined with Sir George Yeardley several times on the ship and admits the new governor to be fond of Samuel. She insists she would like the governor to be his groomsman for their wedding but Samuel states that he has already given that duty to his long time friend, Christopher Priestley. Jocelyn persists on her request for the new governor to be Samuel’s groomsman but Samuel states he will not cast aside doctor Priestley. Jocelyn pretends to become ill and subsequently drops to the ground, and is taken home where she’s attended by the doctor. Later, Samuel receives visits from both the new governor and Farlow. Jocelyn overhears their conversations. Jocelyn and Samuel go for a boat ride and she gives him an idea for tricking both the governor and Farlow. Samuel says it’s not her place to meddle in Company’s businesses, but Jocelyn states she worries about him. She suggests Samuel to provide Farlow with a false tip in order to ruin his credibility among the others. Samuel declines her scheme. Samuel and Jocelyn are wed and she tells him that, one day, he will be Governor of Virginia and that she loves him for itEpisode 1.01. Days later, Samuel attends to the town’s ledgers and Jocelyn inquires him about it. He confirms the new governor asked him to look into them and inspect certain transactions. When Jocelyn mentions embezzlement in the colony, Samuel reminds her that he never mentioned corruption but eventually lets on that the Virginia Company has been struggling to make a credible profit and, despite their financial difficulties, the last governor, Argall, return to England a wealthy man. At Christopher’s apothecary, Jocelyn complains about Farlow to her husband. Samuel reminds her they should not make enemies of such powerful men. But Jocelyn insists both Farlow and Marshal Redwick are afraid that Samuel will expose them. Christopher Priestley asks for caution and states their positions cannot be openly challenged. After the Marshal has fallen ill due to Jocelyn’s poison, Christopher tells Samuel that Redwick will not accept proper treatment. Both men seem surprised when Jocelyn suggests is best let him die by his own actionsEpisode 1.02. Meanwhile, a Pamunkey warrior named Chacrow is imprisoned. Jocelyn sees it as an opportunit for Samuel to win the governor's favour and urges him to speak with Yeardley about returning the Pamunkey safely to his own people. Late at night, Samuel informs Jocelyn he will not accompany the governor to the meeting with the Pamunkey and she’s displeased. The next day, Samuel confronts Jocelyn with whether she spoke with Yeardley and she admits it. He gets angry at her and asks what it takes to make her stop her meddling. At night, Jocelyn seduces Samuel and asks him to take her to see Chacrow in the morning. He eventually agrees. Samuel speaks with Silas Sharrow. Jocelyn asks Silas to translate her to Chacrow. Jocelyn urges Silas to tell the Pamunkey that Samuel is the responsible for his release. Samuel travels with the governor. Late at night, Christopher explains that it is humiliating for a Pamunkey to be handed over in such manner and that Jocelyn’s actions might have gotten Samuel killed. Samuel returns to Jamestown in good health, however, and is received by Jocelyn and Mercy. Jocelyn hugs and kisses her husband.Episode 1.03. When Lord De Lar Warr’s grave is robbed, Sir George Yeardley reunites the council and suspects someone is searching for the Portuguese map to the presumed gold mines of Virginia. Samuel explains to Jocelyn and Christopher that De La Warr died at sea while returning to Jamestown as governor and that if such gold was discovered it would immediately become a possession of the Company. Later, Jocelyn expresses her suspicion that Farlow has obtained the map and wants Samuel to steal but her husband doesn’t seem interested in her plans despite her plea it is his duty as a servant of the governor. That night, Samuel tries to cuddle his wife but she turns away from him. Meanwhile, Samuel tells Jocelyn that Farlow was writing a message and desperately trying to hide it. He admits the page was completely blank. Jocelyn suspects Farlow to use artichoke ink, since it is invisible. Meanwhile, Jocelyn banishes Mercy from their house but Samuel manages to smooth things and the servant girl is allowed to return home. Then, Samuel discovers that his wife stole Farlow’s noteEpisode 1.04. soon, Jocelyn cries on Samuel's chest.]] Meanwhile, Jocelyn is being threaten by Temperance Yeardley, who wrote to her cousin inquiring about her past back in England.That night, Jocelyn apologizes to Samuel and promises to be a good wife while she silently cries upon his chestEpisode 1.05. Completely unaware of Jocelyn’s troubles with Lady Yeardley, Samuel and Christopher find Jocelyn at the tavern. Samuel has been searching for his wife since the night before and Verity Rutter lies that she sent a message with her husband, Meredith Rutter, who is drunk and asleep on the floor. To spare Jocelyn from her husband’s questions, Verity tells Samuel that Jocelyn is pregnant and the man is delighted with the news. Later, after her troubles fade away, Jocelyn tells Samuel the pregnancy was a mistake and he seems disappointed and confused. |-|Season 2= Jocelyn awakes and asks Mercy to tell Samuel to join her for breakfast. Mercy says Samuel has gone fishing with Christopher Priestley. Jocelyn meets Christopher at the wharf and remarks he has returned from his fishing trip and asks where Samuel is. Christopher denies it. Mercy swears those were her master’s words. Meanwhile, Henry and Silas return with Samuel’s corpse and Jocelyn collapses at the view. The townsfolk quickly tries to uncover the truth behind Samuel’s death. Temperance Yeardley talks to Jocelyn and explains she’ll be forced to return home, since her husband died and without a man a woman has no position in Virginia. Later, Samuel’s funeral takes place. Yeardley demands the coffin to be open. Having found nothing, orders the man to be buriedEpisode 2.01. Later on, Samuel seems to have raise from the grave. His dead corpse visits his old house and leaves his wedding ring beside Jocelyn’s pillowEpisode 2.06. Trivia *Samuel was acquainted with Jocelyn’s brothers; *Jocelyn is the only woman who knew the man she was going to wed before arriving to Jamestown; *Jocelyn and Samuel's was the first wedding to be held in Jamestown. Quotes Gallery 18722107 301683046954100 7318718516851376128 n.jpg BSAqFke-asset-mezzanine-16x9-ywZ4UmI.jpg.crop.510x286.jpg (2016-05-13+23-21-49)NIKON+CORPORATION+NIKON+D750+(6016x4016).jpg BODA-PILOTO-JAMESTOWN-EL-PALOMITRÓN.jpg 01 050 Jamestown S01.jpg Samueljocelyn.png Medium-clean.jpg 9cnDzG7QlEAqpigLox3S9u1L3Tw.jpg Jamestown-II-741x486.jpg Samueljocelyns1ep8.png References Category:Relationships